


Skylar Novalen-The Dark Jedi Wizard

by Jedi_Knight_Naemon_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Crossover, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dark Harry Potter, Don’t copy to another site, Episode: s04e15 Deception, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Knight_Naemon_Skywalker/pseuds/Jedi_Knight_Naemon_Skywalker
Summary: Anakin becomes a Dark Jedi and leaves the Order after learning that Obi-Wan faked his death.He then discovers an abused boy, who becomes an apprentice to a Dark Jedi, when Anakin follows the distress in the Force.The Wizarding World is to watch out-Harry Potter or Skylar Novalen is to show that he is unforgiving and will not tolerate betrayal. And the Chosen Ones of the Force and Magic will have vengeance against those, who betrayed them.





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker was furious as he exited the Council chamber of the Jedi Temple. His former Master was still alive and they wanted his reaction towards Obi-Wan's 'death'.

The Chosen One had enough. He was pushed around by the Jedi Council for far too long. He only got criticism and he was feared by them. All he wanted was to be accepted by others and inside, he was a fearful child, struggling to find his place in the big galaxy.

No, they would all pay. With their lives. As much as he loved Ahsoka as a sister, she was part of the Order and would try to make him come back. She would explain that it was the mistake on their part and everything would be alright.

No, Anakin had enough of the Order's idiocy. If they wanted his reaction to Obi-Wan's death, they got it, in the form of hatred and declaring that he had enough by leaving the Order for good.

So, he packed his things and tossed his lightsaber onto the floor of his quarters. He made sure that no one noticed his departure and left Corusant to make a new lightsaber.

 

Meanwhile, a four-year-old was lying in his cupboard. He silently sobbed as he was dying from his pain.

All he wanted was to be loved, but his family hated him for the reason he did not know. They did not give him any gifts or even love. They denied him food and did not give him a proper bedroom.

Unknown to him, he would have a family soon enough. A family, that would love him.

 

Anakin constructed a crossguard lightsaber with a red Kyber Crystal. He did have visions, where his and Padme's grandson, Ben Solo would construct a similar lightsaber, but a green one.

No, Padme deserved a better husband than he would ever be. She was right, their relationship was not meant to be and they should not have married.

So, he used the Force to shatter both the wedding ring and the bond. He made sure that his Jedi Lightsaber was left behind. That life was nothing to him now.

Anakin meditated as he then felt a cry through the Force. It was a plea for help on the distant world.

The Dark Jedi thought to use this to find a Force-Sensitive apprentice to train. Ahsoka was no longer Anakin's apprentice, so he shattered the bond with her and was now ready to take on another apprentice.

 

Padme felt the bond shatter as she grunted in pain. She was one of those, who attended Obi-Wan Kenobi's funeral after he was killed by a bounty hunter named Rako Hardeen.

Then, the message came that her husband left the Order and that Obi-Wan faked his death for the undercover mission to find out about the plot to kidnap the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

She hoped that with the news that his former Master alive, he would return. Sadly, her hopes were crushed when she found out that it was the revelation that Obi-Wan was alive made her husband leave the Order, never to be seen again. The lightsaber was also found in Anakin's quarters.

Padme hoped that Anakin would forgive and return. Little did she know that Anakin had different plans for her and Obi-Wan when they would meet again.

 

Obi-Wan realized how he screwed up. His former Padawan left the Order because of the revelation that he faked his own death.

He hoped that Anakin would forgive him when he had the chance to talk and explain that he did not mean to hurt his former Padawan in such a brutal way.

But Anakin's departure spelled one sentence-"I've had enough of your idiocy and trickery!"

Also, things turned bad from worse, when Palpatine was revealed to be a Sith Lord by Count Dooku. Mace Windu and Obi-Wan arrested both Sith Lords.

Palpatine revealed everything that he wanted to do with Anakin and he was killed by Rex, Anakin's Clone Captian.

The Jedi Council felt very ashamed and distraught. Their actions nearly led the Chosen One to join the Sith and they blamed themselves for it.

Now, they had to mend the damage that they have done and find Anakin, so they could amend to him and tell him that they were very wrong about him.

Unfortunately, they would not see him for a very long time.

 

Anakin found the planet and followed the Force to a house with number 4 on it. The houses around were the cookie-cutter versions of the one, where the distress came from.

It was night-time, so he used this as his chance to find the Force-Sensitive and leave peacefully. If the Force-Sensitive was abused, he would make sure the abusers would pay with their lives.

So, he used the small device to open the look on the door and entered the house. He saw that the house was cleaned and there was no single dust or spot anywhere. He used the flashlight that he packed to search in the dark.

He found the cupboard and quietly opened the door. He found the abused child, who was on the verge of death and needed the medical help immediately.

He picked up the boy and cradled him in his gloved arm. He wrapped the cloak around the tiny body and proceeded to leave.

Suddenly, he heard the lights turn on and the doors open. He saw the couple run downstairs. The husband was obese, while his wife had a horse neck.

 

At the same time, a cat was watching the scene, that was going on at 4 Privet Drive. It saw the stranger and watched him open the cupboard and take the boy out.

It decided to alert other cats at the house it lived and its owner to a stranger, who had the bad intentions with the child.

Soon, a woman was running out of the house what was going on at 4 Privet Drive.

 

Anakin stared at the family as he held the boy in his gloved arm. He used the Force to interrogate them and find out about the child he found.

Once he finished, he shook his head as he spoke: "So, you abused the poor child just because of the hatred? How typical."

"Please, let us live," the female slaver pleaded. She saw Anakin's yellow eyes burning with anger and hatred.

"I would let you live, but because you treated your nephew as a slave, I will not let you live. Both of you," Anakin replied.

"What about Dudley? He doesn't deserve to be killed!" the female slaver pleaded with the Dark Jedi once again.

"Oh, him? He will suffer for your crimes of abusing an innocent child, who has done nothing to you. Alone and friendless future and there will be nothing to clear the name of his family from the blood that will forever stain it. And you will watch it, from the hell of your own making. Say goodbye to your miserable lives," Anakin said as he ignited his crossguard lightsaber and stabbed them.

He heard the kid crying and was satisfied. The slavers were dead and their nephew had the Force potential to train him as his next apprentice.

He put on his hood and left the Privet Drive as quiet as he came to the place. He noticed a woman who was running up to him, pulled her with the Force and wiped her memory of his visit to the slavers as her cats alerted her to it. He used the Force to keep the boy alive until he got to the ship and placed the mask onto the child's face

Anakin found out about the Blood Adoption and Blood-Adopted the little boy into his family to erase any possible signs that the boy was related to the slavers.

"You are my son now, the little one and the parents who abandoned you are no longer your family. Your name is Skylar Novalen now," he said as he kissed the scar. He wondered how it got there, but he would deal with it.

So, he set the course to Tatooine, to hide there. As much as he hated the place, he would manage. Besides, no Jedi would look for him there.

 

Arabella Figg came out to see what was going on in the Dursleys' house. Her cats alerted to a stranger, who wore dark robes and a cloak along with a hood walking to 4 Privet Drive.

She was horrified to find them dead. Dudley Dursley was crying with crocodile tears, as he demanded his mommy and daddy to wake up.

She then saw the cupboard and was horrified to find the blood on the sheets. There was also an empty bucket.

This horrified her. Harry was abused by his Muggle Relatives, who were supposed to care for their nephew. Someone found out and killed them for it in such a violent manner.

Death Eaters were out of the question, as the Dursleys were impaled with something. There was no blood on the floor, so Arabella had no idea what killed them.

Her cats led her to a stranger, who as walking away with Harry in his arms. However, he noticed her, pulled her with his opened palm and placed his two fingers onto her forehead, before he left her where she was. Before she passed out, she saw the sickly yellow eyes that had hatred and anger in them.

She was found by Albus Dumbledore, who was alerted to the wards going down on 4 Privet Drive. She did not remember anything at all.

Albus saw the murder scene and confirmed his fears-Harry Potter lived in the cupboard, instead of a proper bedroom. And he was abused for that matter. Minerva was right, the Dursleys were the worst Muggles and they were killed for it. He also felt the chill of the darkness in the place.

He had to find Harry, before his eleventh birthday or his disappearance would be known. He had to amend to the poor boy, who had suffered because he made a terrible choice with the home, where Harry would live after his parents' deaths.

Unknown to Albus, Harry Potter would have unforgiving nature, when he would come to Hogwarts. And Albus would make many mistakes while trying to amend for what he had done.

 

Meanwhile, Anakin smirked when he heard the news that he left the Order. He was having a drink when he looked up the news. To avoid being recognized, he dyed his hair blonde, tied it into a braid and wore lenses that made his eyes green. He used the makeup to cover his scar.

He also took on the identity of Hayden Novalen, while living on Tatooine. Only his childhood friends called him Anakin, when in private.

He came up with the story that he was wed to the woman that was Skylar's mother and she died due to the tragedy. He only found out now that he had a son and got him from the orphanage when he learned that Skylar was removed by the Child Services due to the abuse.

Now, Anakin was happy that he left the Order and prepared his plans to be set in motion. But first, he had a son to raise and clean up the mess on Tatooine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar gets his letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank everyone for the kind feedback. I appreciate it and decided to publish a new chapter as soon as possible.
> 
> I would like to express that I hate the Deception arc of the Clone Wars, as I have one question on my mind after watching the arc-Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council, what in the name of the Force were you thinking?!
> 
> Thus, this fic was born (There was a fic called DESCENT INTO DARKNESS by MirskianQueen where Anakin also turns Dark after Obi-Wan's deception is exposed, but the fic is dead since 2017)

Seven years had passed since Anakin Skywalker or Hayden Novalen adopted Skylar and settled into a peaceful existence on Tatooine.

The little boy healed from the abuse and recovered. He grew up into a happy boy as he was loved and cared for. He loved his dad and was loved back. He forgot the abuse, as he was a Novalen, not a kid who lived in the cupboard.

Skylar asked Anakin about his metallic arm when he was seven years old. He saw his father repairing it with the tools when he was catching a break from lessons that his dad taught him.

_"Dad, can I ask the question?" Skylar spoke._

_"You can ask, son. What's on your mind?" Anakin said._

_"Why is your right arm golden, Dad?" Skylar asked._

_"Oh, my prosthetic arm? I lost my real arm to the duel against a Sith Lord before the war began. I was a Padawan, a student," Anakin replied.  
_

_"We use the Dark Side of the Force too. Does that make us Sith?" Skylar asked.  
_

_"No. Sith Lords have their own Order. We Dark Jedi are not associated with the Sith. We do not seek galactic domination. All I seek is vengeance against the Jedi for the betrayal," Anakin replied.  
_

_"I..I seek the same as you, vengeance. I was abandoned to the abusive family and no one heard my cries, save for you. I will find the one who abandoned me and make them suffer," Skylar said.  
_

_"Indeed. The time will come when the vengeance will be ours," Anakin said as he hugged his son.  
_

Anakin narrowed down the cause of the scar and used the Force to destroy the spirit fragment of the whatever being was in the scar. Skylar then had the plastic surgery to heal the scar and it was gone, as the spirit fragment was gone and did not cause any complication during the surgery.

Also, during those last seven years, he liberated Tatooine from slavery and ended the suffering that he and his mother had to endure. He finally achieved his dream to free the slaves and now, the people of Tatooine were prospering.

And the good part about that was that the Galaxy had heard that it was Hayden Novalen, not Anakin Skywalker, who ended the slavery on Tatooine.

Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear faded into the obscurity, for now, as he waited for his oppotunity to arise and have his vengeance against the Jedi for the betrayal.

 

It was a normal day for the Novalens, as Anakin and Skylar spared with one another using their lightsabers outside of their home when it was warm enough for them to do the exercises.

Anakin was training Skylar to use the Dark Side, along with the Force abilities that would come in handy against the Jedi or anyone.

He also taught Skylar the mechanical skills, as the boy loved tinkering with the droid parts. Anakin knew that someday, it might come in handy too.

Also, Anakin had no contact with his former friends. He only spoke with his step-family and childhood friends, whom he still trusted, as he was still angry at the Jedi. He only heard about them from the Holo-News that he watched at the Cantina when he had a drink there from time to time. He also worked as a mechanic, so his life was good.

They had to de-ignite their lightsabers when they saw a very tired bird sitting on the table in their home. It held the letter that it passed to Skylar while Anakin filled the bowl with the drink.

**Mr S. Novalen  
**

**The Second Bedroom**

**Novalen House**

**Tatooine  
**

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, Skylar saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

He opened the letter and read the parchment-

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr Novalen  
**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"Dad. There is a letter about the school of Magic that I was accepted in," Skylar said as Anakin was petting the owl.

He read the letter and the paper that told them about the supplies that needed to be bought.

"Hmmm, interesting. I guess that the bird that brought the letter is the owl. Poor bird, it must have flown very far to find us here. We'll go shopping for the school items soon enough," Anakin said as he helped the owl to rest.

"Of course. Let me write back and once we reach Earth, we'll send the owl to the sender," Skylar said.

"Good idea. Let the owl rest and we'll send it back to Hogwarts, once we arrive at Earth," Anakin agreed as he prepared for items for the journey to Earth.

Skylar found the pen and scribbled on the back of the paper that he was coming to Hogwarts. He gave the letter to the owl and told it that it would fly off when they arrived at Earth.

Once they were finished packing, Anakin alerted Owen Lars, with whom he got along very well, that he would be going away for some business.

He closed the door of their house with the password and the ship left Tatooine soon enough.

While on their way to Earth, Skylar read the list of the items-

 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM First-year students will require:**

**1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal vials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

He wondered on how they could find those items, but something told him that they would.

 

They arrived in London, and Anakin spoke: "Skylar, I've researched on this world by observations and I know where to go next, the pub known as the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place for wizards."

Before reaching the place, Skylar sent the owl on its way.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter didn't stop even Anakin and Skylar walked in. Both of them were wearing robes and they were normal for the Wizards and Witches.

Anakin asked for help from Tom, the bartender on accesing the Diagon Alley. The bartender opened the wall by tapping the bricks.

The brick he had touched quivered -- it wriggled -- in the middle, a small hole appeared -- it grew wider and wider -- a second later they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Have your son say Open, and it will open," Tom said as he returned to the pub.

Anakin nodded and as they walked into the alley, the archway to

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons -- All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver -- Self-Stirring -- Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

Skylar wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad...."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium -- Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Skylar's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Skylar heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand -- fastest ever --" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Skylar had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon....

"Here we are, Gringotts," Anakin said.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a near-human, that reminded Anakin of a Lannik, Even Piell's species.

They went through the first pair of the doors and they were facing the second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

_"Someone sure has to be a very mad person to rob this place," Anakin thought.  
_

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Anakin and Skylar made their way to the counter.

"Good morning," Anakin said politely. "I'm here to do the withdrawal from my adopted son's vault."

He explained that he adopted Skylar and wanted to keep this as secret as possible.

"No worries. The secret is safe with us, Mr Novalen. I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" the goblin called.

Griphook was yet another goblin. Anakin and Skylar followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Griphook held the door open for them. Skylar, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Skylar tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.  
  
Skylar's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - -they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

When they stopped, Anakin looked happy from the ride as he enjoyed riding or in the past, flying.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

Anakin took one of each coin to study, while Skylar piled some of the money from the vault into a bag.

They exited the Gringotts and went to Madam Malkin's shop.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.  
  
"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Skylar started to speak. "Got the lot here -- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "  
  
In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Skylar on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.  
  
"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"  
  
"Yes," said Skylar.  
  
"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why  
first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.  
  
"No," said Skylar.  
  
"Play Quidditch at all?"  
  
"No," Skylr said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.  
  
"I do -- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"  
  
"No," said Skykar, feeling more stupid by the minute.  
  
"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been -- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Skylar, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.

"And who is this with you?" the boy asked as he saw Anakin who was watching.

"My father," Skylar replied.

"Where is your mother?" the boy asked again.

"She died," Skylar said, not wanting to take this conversation further.

He remained silent, until Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Skylar, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

They bought Skylar's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

Skylar got a pewter cauldron, a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Anakin asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Skylar, Skylar himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

There was one more thing, a wand. This was what he was looking forward the most.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.  
  
A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Anakin sat on to wait. Skylar felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.  
  
"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Skylar jumped, but Anakin remained calm  
  
An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.  
  
"Hello," Skylar said awkwardly.

The old man looked at Skylar and then asked as he pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm, Mr...?"

"Novalen. I'm right-handed," replied Skylar.

Mr. Ollivander measured Skylar from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. Then, he was flitting around the shelve, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr Novalen. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Skylar touched the wand, he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Anakin watched the show and payed for the seven galleons for the wand. They bowed and left the shop.

 

After that, they flew back to Tatooine. Skylar got a snake, whom he named Ebony. She was a black snake and Skylar discovered that he could speak to snakes.

Anakin was glad to see his son was happy with a pet. He thought that Ebony was cute.

"Dad?" Skylar asked.

"Skylar, what's wrong?" Anakin said.

Skylar explained that he discovered the books about his supposed adventures as Harry Potter, which he dismissed them as fabrications.

Anakin set the ship into the auto-pilot mode as he hugged his son.

"They believe that you are Harry Potter, a boy who is believed to live an amazing life with the people, who killed him. I have something on my mind about those foolish wizards," Anakin said.

"And what's that, Dad?" Skylar asked.

"I am planning to tarnish this illusion of theirs, piece by piece, starting with Harry Potter not showing up at Hogwarts," Anakin replied as he smirked.

"I know, Dad. Past is past, and I will make those who abandoned me to the slavers suffer," Skylar said.

Anakin nodded as Skylar fell asleep at the bench with Ebony, who found it comfortable to sleep in her Master's sleeve.

When they returned to Tatooine, Anakin first made sure that Skylar was asleep in his bed, before carrying the trunk to his room. He tucked his son in, as he watched Skylar sleep in peace.

"Good night, sweet dreams," he said, before he fell asleep himself.

They had a lot of things to do, before their vengeance were to be done.


	3. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar travels to Hogwarts and is sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a guest who left the comment that Obi-Wan should have appeared in the previous chapter, well done for killing my muse and any wish to update my stories that need new chapters published along with the drafts that I had.
> 
> Jexos, you made my day with that comment and revived my motivation to continue and write.
> 
> And apologies for the delay, as I have been dealing with a lot of things in RL.

August flew fast. Skylar was busy studying his school books as he wanted to be prepared for the school.

He was still cooped up in the home that he and his father lived in. Tatooine had bad memories for his father, but he put them behind now. He had a son, whom he raised in love and care, after saving him from his abusive family, whom he murdered of course.

He did not regret it in any slightest, as he was lonely and wanted the family, but with the rules, he had to keep his marriage secret. He was not married anymore and hoped that he would not engage in anymore relationships, as he had a life that he wanted, without anyone from the Jedi Order searching for him.

Now, with him being free from the Order's restrictions, he was going to live a life as he wanted. And he hoped it would stay that way.

 

A day before the start of the term, Anakin and Skylar were already staying in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom helped them to get to Kings' Cross, where Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was.

There were plenty of people, so Anakin and Skylar dressed to blend in with the Muggles. They found the spot, where the barrier was. It was 30 minutes before the train would depart.

Skylar started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Skylar walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble -- leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run -- the barrier was coming nearer and nearer -- he wouldn't be able to stop -- the cart was out of control -- he was a foot away -- he closed his eyes ready for the crash --  
  
It didn't come... he kept on running... he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Skylar looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. He had done it. 

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Skylar pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

"I am ready

"Remember, no one will suspect that you were Harry Potter because you don't have the scar or the black hair. Also to add the fact that your current name was on the letter," Anakin whispered.

"I will fight anyone and do everything to have my vengeance. I will also study every form of magic,"

"Be careful, my child.

"Of course, Dad. May the Force be with you," Skylar said.

"You too," Anakin said

 _"Your Father sssmells of anger, hate, suffering and death,"_ Ebony commented, as she hid in the sleeve of his robes that he had to wear.

"I know," Skylar said as Anakin helped him carry the luggage to the compartment. The father kissed his son in the forehead and then exited the train. The train began to move. Skylar saw Anakin saluting farewell before the train rounded the corner. Skylar then sat down in his compartment.  


Anakin smiled, put on the hood and departed back to his ship, on which he returned back to Tatooine since Anakin did buy some books to read about the Magical Community. He wanted to know more about the mysterious world of Magic.  


 

For a good part of his journey, Skylar sat alone in the compartment and silently meditated. He did talk with Ebony about the wide world and how the humans behaved. But as he was telling his snake about Tatooine, a door opened and a red hair boy was standing there.  


"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Skylar. "Everywhere else is full."  


That had to be the terrible excuse that Skylar ever heard, so he searched the redhead's mind. He found one short trace of memory which stated: _"Find and befriend Harry Potter to ensure his safety."_ That boy was dead and Skylar Novalen rose from his ashes, so he proceeded to use the Mind-Trick and make the red-head leave.  


"Harry Potter is not here. I will leave the compartment and sit in another," Skylar spoke quietly as he performed the Mind-Trick.

"Harry Potter is not here. I will leave the compartment and sit in another," the red-headed boy said as he left the compartment. Skylar smirked as he then closed the compartment door and meditated on the seat. He didn't any red-heads disturbing him right now.  


The trolley witch later came to the compartment and the young Dark Jedi bought some of the sweets to taste them. Among the Chocolate Frogs, he discovered a card, that caught his interest-

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**

**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

Skylar believed that he would start his search on his past by observation, so he took out his tool kit and tinkered with the observing droid, that could record and become invisible. If this Albus Dumbledore was responsible for his four years of a hell life with the slavers, then he would pay with his own life.

 

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Skylar had passed on platform nine and threequarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When Skylar shook his head, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," Skylar said.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

Skylar signed as he proceeded to continue tinkering. He hoped that no one would bother him again. But later, the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

Ebony hissed to Skylar that if there was a toad, it would be dead by now.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl spoke.

"Skylar Novalen," the Dark Jedi replied as they shook hands. He told her that the toad was not in his compartment and they left. Skylar was left alone as he continued to tinker on his invention.

 

Near the evening, the train began to slow down. Skylar put away his small invention as a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.

He put away his tool kit away into his trunk as he then joined the crowd thronging the corridor as the train slowed right down and finally stopped.

People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Skylar shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

It was Hagrid, a Keeper of the Keys and gameskeeper at Hogwarts. He was a Half-Giant.

"C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Skylar thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Skylar and the Weasley boy were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Skylar's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big that the whole Novalen house could be fit in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Skylar could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron Weasley's smudged nose. Skylar nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

Skylar waited patiently until she returned. Many whispered of how they did not see Harry Potter on the platform, or on the train. This made Skylar delighted, as he was Harry Potter in the past, but that name was not his anymore. It belonged to the dead boy murdered by his own family, not to the Dark Jedi Wizard and a son of a liberator of an entire planet from slavery.

Soon, Professor McGonagall returned.

"Now, form a line," She told the first years, "and follow me."  


Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Skylar got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Skylar had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Skylar looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper: 

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.  


Skylar quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Skylar thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing -- noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there  
was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:  
 

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff. Skylar saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time: several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Skylar remembered the hat's words and hoped

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."  
  
Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

After Moon and Nott, Professor McGonagall spoke: "Novalen, Skylar."

Many First-Years whispered about his name as he sat down on the stool. The hat dropped on him and spoke-

_"Hmmm, so you were Harry Potter, but that name means nothing to you now. You don't wish to be a hero, but a villian. You are reborn from the ashes of the  
_

 "Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor," Skylar muttered to himself

_"Not Gryffindor, eh? You are just like your mentor, who is dark, vengeful, cunning and ambitious. So better be-SLYTHERIN!"_

He took off the hat and ran to the Slytherin table, where the Slytherins were watching him with interest. He shook hands with everyone near him, as he watched the sorting. No Harry Potter was called out and the sorting continued. Weasley boy was sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini, into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled  
up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Skylar looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.  


Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Skylar didn't know whether to laugh or not.  


"Is he -- a bit mad?" he asked Blaise uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Blaise. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Skylar?"  


Skylar's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.  


Skylar was denied food, while living with slavers, but after his new father rescued him, the apprentice had a lot of food, as the Dark Jedi could not deny his young student the vital things. Skylar piled his  
plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding -- "  


As Skylar helped himself to a treacle tart, he listened to the talk on the Gryffindor table.  


"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me -- he  
pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned -- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced -- all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here -- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Skylar ignored the talks about the lessons, as he was prepared.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.  


"Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."  
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  


Skylar laughed, but he was one of the few who did.  


"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.  


Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.  


"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:  


_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

"Ah, music," Albus said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Skylar went with the Slytherins to the dormitory. It was majestic and since it was below the ground, he felt the comfort. The Password for the wall was 'Pureblood'.

He put his lightsaber into the trunk and then changed to the sleeping robes, before falling asleep himself, as tomorrow, the classes would begin.

  


Albus was very worried. Harry Potter did not show up and there was a new kid with a name of Skylar Novalen. He had blond hair and green eyes. Not to mention, the search led to the dead end, as if Harry Potter actually died from the abuse that he suffered during his stay with the Dursleys. Arabella still could not remember anything from the night when Harry vanished. It was like whoever took Harry, cast on her the very strong Obliviate spell. Albus had scanned memories of Dudley Dursley and nothing came up, as he found his parents dead after they were killed.

The Headmaster hoped that he could restore Arabella's memory and get hints on the identity of the one, who took Harry Potter. He also needed to make sure that Harry's disappearance, as he did not want panic among the people of the Wizarding World.

Unfortunately, the disappearance of Harry Potter would be revealed soon enough by someone, who was pulling the strings in the background.

 

While Skylar was on his way to Hogwarts, Anakin set his plan to tarnish the illusion of Harry Potter living happily with Muggles in motion. He sent a letter to the Daily Prophet about Harry Potter not showing up at Hogwarts.

He was going to get the results the next morning, as he was certain that his letter would be published in the next morning's newspaper. So, before Skylar went to bed, he received the message from his father about the plan and he agreed. He would watch as the chaos erupted around them the next morning.

It was to cause a mayhem in the Wizarding World big time and Anakin would enjoy that. It was time to shatter the illusion that their Hero lived with the caring family.

 

Obi-Wan was upset. He searched for his former Padawan for seven years now and there was no trace of him. He did hear about Hayden Novalen and his liberation of Tatooine from the slavery, while no word of Anakin or his whereabouts.

He was very devastated, as he realized that the decision to take up the mission destroyed their relationship and Anakin was gone, never to come back.

No, he could not give up. He had to find a trail and then follow it. He suspected that Hayden Novalen was Anakin, but he needed a proof, before he would come back and apologize for what he had done.

He was not going to give up and he swore that he would find Anakin at all costs and atone for what he had done, which would set the chain of the events of one true prophecy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week and the chaos

The next morning, Skylar woke up with the new strength, as he changed to his school uniform. He didn't mind them, as he wore clothing native to Tatooine and it was time to wear something appropriate.

The other kids stared at him as he exited. "Why are you looking at me like that?" the Dark Jedi asked.

"Your last name is interesting. I wonder if you are Half-Blood or a Muggleborn," Blaise said.

"I usually tell myself that I am Half-Blood. It'll work, I guess," Skylar said. _"Or believe it."_

They arrived at the Great Hall for the breakfast and soon enough, the owls soared around. There were many of them.

"One even flew to my home carrying the Acceptance Letter. It was very exhausted," Skylar remarked.

"Wow. You must live far away from here," one Slytherin commented

"You don't want to know, yet," Skylar replied.

"It's fine. Is there any chance I can meet..." Blaise began, before being disrupted by gasps that came from the Gryffindor Table.

Skylar saw the newspaper and he was glad that the paper hid his smirk, as he read the headlines-

**_Harry Potter Missing!_ **

**_An anonymous letter reveals the horror of the last night's Sorting!_ **

 

**_The Boy-Who-Was-Abused!_ **

**_How could Albus Dumbledore let this happen?!_ **

Skylar knew that his father succeded in his mission to reveal the truth. The best thing about this was that he was the Harry Potter, but under a different name and look.

Many muttered as Skylar enjoyed this chaos.

"Is this true? He is not at Hogwarts?" one asked.

"I told you that they were the worst Muggles, Albus!" Minerva McGonagall screeched from the other part of the hall.

_"Oh, Father will love this one!" Skylar thought as he smirked. His father would certainly be interested to know about this reaction.  
_

"Your father is a good man, that's what Draco told me on the train," Pansy said to Skylar.

"Yes, he is. How about enjoying the breakfast, we've got a long day as a start," Skylar replied, as he then returned to his breakfast.

 

As it turned out, there were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Skylar was sure the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Skylar and Blaise were very lucky to avoid him that morning, as Skylar Mind-Tricked Filch, when they saw him.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick. Skylar thought of using the Force to teach the cat a lesson at some point.

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Skylar quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. He even thought that the Magic and the Force were similar to one another.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Skylar's name, he just nodded.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Skylar had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson,  
only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had  
been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

Skylar was relieved to know that he wasn't miles behind the others and it was to his own advantage. Also, that Friday was the day, when he would begin to show his Dark Side.

The news that Harry Potter was missing had spread and many hoped that he would come as soon as he could. Skylar took in their despair and sorrow, as he knew that he was the lost boy, but they had no idea, as he was Blood Adopted by his father, who received a message.

He was happy to hear that his plan worked and he promised that he was working on his part of the plan, as he sensed that Obi-Wan was searching for him.

It was the Friday morning and Skylar reached the Great Hall with ease. Blaise told him that they would have Double Potions with Gryffindors and Skylar already thought of a plan to demoralize them further.

 

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Since there was no Harry Potter in the classroom, Professor Snape just ticked everyone's name in the roll. He was surprised a bit at Skylar's name, but he thought of him as a Half-Blood Slytherin, and not a Muggleborn.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Skylar was eager to learn, as he knew that he wasn't a dunderhead. He was also going to make sure that Gryffindors didn't get any single point that day. He was sitting next to Draco and whispered to him that Gryffindors were about to lose any luck.

"We'll see," Draco whispered back.

"Weasley!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The Weasley boy clearly wasn't prepared and replied: "I don't know, sir."

Hermione put her hand up, but Professor Snape just ignored her.

"Let's try again. Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know" was the answer again, while Hermione kept her hand up in the air.

"Weasley, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Ron replied as he looked at Hermione, who was standing up to the point of the ceiling.

Skylar had his hand behind him and muttered as he targeted Hermione: "I will sit down and will not answer anything."

"I will sit down and will not answer anything," Hermione spoke as she sat down.

"Granger! 5 points from Gryffindor for standing up and putting the hand up, when not asked!" Professor Snape spoke as the Slytherins were livid.

Skylar smirked as he watched her go red, before he put his hand up. "Professor?" he asked.

"Yes, Mister Novalen?" Snape spoke.

"I'll answer the questions in his stead. Mix asphodel and wormwood and you get the sleeping potion that is so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone that you can find in the goat's stomach and it will save you from most poisons, if not all of them. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant. And they are also called aconite," Skylar replied.

"10 points to Slytherin for opening a book before the class," Snape said, before he turned to the rest of the class. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" he asked.

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, while criticizing Gryffindors. Skylar thought was mixing his potion, but had to leap onto his stool, when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. He was taken to Hospital Wing and Gryffindor House lost few more points.

That was a good start for Skylar and he even gained more points for Slytherin House because of his perfect potion.

 

After the lunch, Skylar came back to the dormitory and sat down to meditate, so he could clear his mind.

He then heard voices-

_"Any idea where that shot came from?"_

_"A sniper, I see him up there."_

_I lost him! Obi-Wan do you have anything?_

_"Obi-Wan!_

_"I've got him! Go!"_

_"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan!"_

_"How they could tricked me like this? I've been scrutinized by them for years and now, this! They had Obi-Wan fake his death! I will not let that stand! They will all pay with their lives for this, I swear it!_

_"Is there something wrong?"_ Ebony hissed.

"I am fine. I heard the voices of the past. Looks like I know what the betrayal was, this Obi-Wan Kenobi faking his death and upsetting my father greatly," Skylar replied. He didn't understand of how everyone was scrutinized by his father because of what Obi-Wan had done.

He would find the answer, but first, he had to investigate about the object, that was in the Gringotts, before it was apparently stolen.

 

Anakin was happy to see the results, as he knew that it was the beginning of Skylar's vengeance against the world, that abandoned him to die at the abusive home.

The former Jedi Knight knew that even the wise people made mistakes and Dumbledore's mistake was placing the orphan with a family without asking if they wanted him.

Well, the results were clearly displayed, as Harry was taken by Anakin and now, Albus was distrusted, as he let the Hero of the Wizarding World be abused and then go missing.

These fools had no idea that their Hero was in Hogwarts, but under a different name and when the Headmaster was killed, Harry Potter would have his vengeance.


	5. The Display of the Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played Anakin's Dark Deeds from Revenge of the Sith while writing this chapter.

Thanks to the Force, Skylar was able to avoid the Gryffindors like the plague they were. He had studied them and found them cowards instead of the brave, as their house proudly proclaimed.

On other hand, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws lived up to their Houses' names and were both loyal and wise, so he was going to try and make friends among the Ravens and Badgers along with Snakes.

Slytherin was the true house for the Dark Harry Potter, who was being trained as a Dark Jedi. He kept his lightsaber out of the public sight and used it, when he trained in the magical trunk against the droids that he built.

He also practiced on his powers to mix them with magic. He believed that combining these two powers would make him a very powerful Dark Jedi. He needed it to kill those who allowed him to be with the slavers and aid his father in his vengeance against the Jedi Order, who betrayed him during the Clone Wars.

While one's vengeance would take time, another began in the year, when he began studying magic. Skylar waited for the chance to plant the seeds of the Dark Side. And that chance arose, when he and fellow Slytherins saw the notice about flying lessons starting on Thursday.

"Just what I need, to make a fool of myself before the Weasel," Skylar grumbled.

"Oh, I don't think that you are going to be a fool, since you made the Gryffindors look like fools in Potion lessons," Blaise replied.

Draco certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron Weasley would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Skylar thought of games that he and his father watched on Holo-Net between hard training, but no one would understand them, so he decided to save the talk for later.

Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Skylar felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book -- not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Skylar had a datapad, but he hid it from others, as his homeworld was not ready to be familiar with the technology. Draco's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. He even shared some of the sweets with Skylar, who gladly took some. Ebony was watching the Gryffindors.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things -- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red -- oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet,

"You've forgotten something..."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten as Draco was to stand up, but was stopped by Skylar.

"I have an idea for that orb," he whispered into Draco's ear.

"I hope it works," Draco said as he and Skylar looked at the orb in the hand that was about to lose it forever, if the plan worked.

 

At three-thirty that afternoon, Skylar, Blaise and other Slytherins hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Gryffindors were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Skylar had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Skylar glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Skylar's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Skylar; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Draco was told that he was doing it wrong, which cheered

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -- three -- two --"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle -- twelve feet -- twenty feet. Skylar saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and --

WHAM -- a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Skylar heard her mutter. "Come on, boy -- it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot, Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in, while Skylar waited for the precise time.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

Skylar seized the chance and used the Force to get the Remembrall into his grasp. He then held it up, and it glittered. Many Slytherins were awed, but then appalled at this. One of their own got the prize, while Draco smiled. The plan worked and the Orb was out of Neville's reach. But the Slytherins present were not prepared for what was going to happen next.

"Give it back, you slimy snake," Weasley demanded.

"This?" Skylar said as he held the Orb, then put it in his belt pocket. "If he wants it back, then he has to do it on his own, rather have teachers or his classmates, Weasley," Skylar spoke with a snarl in his tone.

"You snake! When Harry Potter is found and comes here, I will tell him all about you and he will teach you a lesson!" Ron said.

"Which is why you need to learn to fight on your own, rather to rely on a mythical 'Boy-Who-Lived', who will never come to save you. He is a myth. And your house needs to be strong, as you are a bunch of cowards, which destroys the brave definition of the Gryffindor," Skylar replied, to which Gryffindors gasped.

Ron then had it. He decided to teach the Snake a lesson and take the Remembrall from Skylar, but found himself on the ground, while Skylar stood behind him, his eyes glowing yellow instead of green. Slytherins gasped, as they saw their fellow Snake with such cunning.

"RON WEASLEY!"

Skylar moved aside as his eyes turned back to normal. He made sure to play dumb and pretend that he didn't have to do anything, so it saved him from the trouble of losing points.

As Ron and Professor McGonagall left, he checked his belt and found the orb. 

"Where are you hiding it?" One of Slytherins asked.

"My trunk," Skylar whispered in the reply, as he waited for the lesson to be over, so he would dash away to the Slytherin common room and hide the orb.

 

It was a History Lesson. As always, the Ghost Professor droned on about the Goblin stuff, while Skylar wrote down notes about the actual history for a change, as he sat in the back and had a datapad with him about the Clone Wars, a war that was a fabrication and a good lesson of not trusting old people, who were too friendly.

As he finished the reading on the First Battle of Geonosis, he saw the Mudblood Gryffindor Know-It-All approach his desk. He put away the datapad, as he turned to face her.

"What do you want?" 

"Please give back the Remembrall," she said.

"Why should I?" Skylar asked again.

"You don't want it, so give it back right here and now!" she demanded.

"Listen here, you Mudblood Authority worshiper, the weak will lose everything to the strong. He is not showing any courage to fight me and get it back. I will gladly challenge him to a duel, if he wants this orb back," Skylar replied.

"If Harry Potter was here, he would have fought you and teach you a good lesson," Hermione said.

"If the Boy-Who-Lived was here, he would chicken out and not come to my duel as he would be too busy kissing your Rule-Abiding boots. Conversation is over," Skylar finished as he then left the classroom.

Some Slytherins heard the line about Harry Potter being a chicken who would kiss Granger's Rule-Abiding Boots and decided to pretend that they were the chickens, by acting like them during the dinner time after eating some cooked chicken.

Skylar recorded this secretly and told himself that he would send it to his father.

 

Of course, Ron approached Skylar and told him about the duel, that was going to happen that night in the Trophy room.

"My pleasure, as you take me for the person who breaks the rules left and right. Let us see who will be in trouble by the next morning, as I predict that it will not be me. And tell that Garden Boy named Longbottom to come, if he wants his sphere back," Skylar said with a smirk as he walked away.

Draco came to Skylar after that and asked Skylar about the duel.

"No, I am not coming. I have other things to work on tonight," Skylar answered.

"Alright. I bet 5 Galleons that he will be caught, not you.

"And you will that bet," Skylar replied.

Skylar was meditating in the Common Room, when Ron Weasley was caught in the Trophy Room. He lost a lot of the points for his House, thus Gryffindor was in the negative. And that was in the first month.

He got a Howler from his mother and Slytherins laughed on the table as they heard the booming voice. Skylar smiled as his eyes flashed sickly yellow. Some Slytherins, while the teachers were not present, pretended to be chickens to show the cowardice.

Things were about to get worse for Gryffindors soon enough.

 

In cold October, Skylar was growing more close to his fellow Slytherins, while steering clear of Gryffindors once more. He did not bother in returning the Remembrall to Neville and neither did Neville bother approach Skylar to get his orb back.

_"Longbottom is a coward and he needs to be strong, if he is to reclaim this," Skylar spoke through the Force to his Father. "In fact, all of Gryffindors are a bunch of cowards that I have to witness. You should have seen what happened at the Flying Lesson."_

_"Impressive, most impressive," Anakin remarked as he then continued: "Use any opportunity to disgrace the Gryffindor House and shatter their moral further. Shame them into the House of Cowards."_

_"And I will seize any opportunity to find items that could help us in the long run," Skylar added._

_"Of course. May the Force be with us all," his father replied, as they ended the conversation._

That opportunity to lower the moral was going to present itself soon enough, as the luck was on his side.

 

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom, save for Skylar, who knew how to levitate the objects through the Force. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Skylar's partner was Blaise, who set Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too -- never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

While the Slytherins were doing well in the class, Ron, at the next table, wasn't having any luck.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Skylar heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

After the class, Skylar and Blaise overheard that the Mudblood ran off, after Weasley called her 'a nightmare'. Skylar hoped that she would learn the lesson that the intelligence wasn't the strength.

 

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Skylar and Blaise overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

As Skylar and his friend were entering the Hall, something about Hermione proved that he needed to check up on her. He then ran off to to follow her signature. It wasn't long until he arrived at the girls' bathroom on the third floor.

Then, a stench hit his nose as he saw what it was. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

Skylar entered it to see the Troll, who was about to bash the Gryffindor into the wall with its club, while she hid like a coward. The fear eminated from her and Skylar realized that it was his chance to show his true power, that waited to be displayed.

So, he used the nearby wood plank to distract the troll's attention, by throwing the plank at the head. The troll grunted as it turned to the human behind it.

Hermione watched in absolute horror as Skylar's eyes turned from shining emerald to sickly yellow, while he blasted the Troll with lightning. It howled with pain, before Skylar switched the tactic as he shoved the Troll into the wall with the very powerful blast. As the troll struggled to get out, Skylar levitated the club and hit it against the troll more the once, before he crushed the windpipe with the Force, which killed the troll as it fell onto the floor. Hermione had to dodge, as the Troll was blasted into her direction.

Skylar then saw Hermione and used the Force to pull her to him.

"You are weak, Granger. You can't even stand up to defend yourself. So much for being a Gryffindor," Skylar snarled, as he then used the Force to put her into the slumber, along with planting the Dark Side into her to torment her. Satisfied, he left as his eyes glowed sickly yellow.

She was found soon enough by the teachers, who saw the dead troll, while trying to figure out of what killed it, as there were scorching marks. Hermione was still asleep, as if someone cast the Bewitched Sleep charm on her.

Albus sensed the Darkness in the room, as he took a look. He feared the worst. Someone was using powers beyond anyone's imagination. And the Darkness was similar to the one, that he felt, when he found the Dursleys dead.

Whatever it was, it was the beginning of the new dark times, that he caused, due to his negligence...

 

In her room, Sybill Trelawney, who had departed to her office as soon as it was declared that it was safe, was looking into her crystal ball. She felt the darkness, as her Inner Eye told her that the Chosen Ones of Magic and the unknown power killed those who betrayed them. The Eye told her of a new prophecy.

She spoke into the glass orb-"The Chosen Ones of the Force and Magic, betrayed by their friends and family, shall turn to the Dark Side and use their power to either vanquish the Dark Lord alongside the Atoner, or kill those, who betrayed them."

She then sealed the glass orb, as she knew that she would be in grave danger, if the Chosen One of Magic found out about the prophecies. And she feared that Skylar Novalen, a First Year Slytherin, was the Chosen One of Magic, who was planting the seeds of Dark Side in Hogwarts.

 

Anakin felt the Darkness, as he was patting the flat abdomen. He was also setting his step into motion, as he turned to Kaminoans to combine the DNA to create an embryo. The implantation took place when Skylar had his flying lesson and he was informed that the embryo did implant. Now, he knew that he was carrying the next Dark Jedi in his lineage, as he was around the second month of his pregnancy.

Skylar was a son to him and Anakin knew that. He would make sure that both of them were loved. Besides, Skylar would love to have a young sibling.

Deep within his heart, Anakin hated the fact that he was going to turn his child against their father, as the DNA that was used along with Anakin's was Obi-Wan's. Anakin secretly was in love with his Master, but didn't show it, as he was in love with Padme.

The reason why he broke off the bond between him and Padme was because he realized that they weren't meant to be together after all. Their relationship was too poor to prosper and would break off, if he didn't leave the Order.

But it didn't matter, as both of them were free to pursue their lives. It was for the best.

 

Obi-Wan felt the Darkness and feared the worst as something was wrong. Anakin was still out of reach, while the Darkness was rising.

Much had happened after Anakin's departure and the Chancellor being exposed as a Sith Lord along with Bail Organa's election. The Separatist Worlds returned to the Republic and the Jedi Council lifted 'No Attachment' rule, as they realized that they were stuck in the past and many Jedi had secret relationships.

Obi-Wan felt that something was missing from his life ever since the rule was lifted. It was Anakin, who had since departed from the Order. The sad thing was that Anakin was missing.

Also, Obi-Wan had a small scar on his arm, as someone attacked him and took his blood sample a month before. The wound since healed, but Obi-Wan had a bad a feeling that times were to turn dark, despite the changes, as the Jedi were blamed for the Hero with No Fear's departure.

He had just hoped that the answers for his questions about Anakin's whereabouts and life. However, it would be a long time, as he first had to prove to himself that Hayden Novalen was Anakin, before acting, or he would cause a misunderstanding.

"May the Force be with us all," he thought, as he left his quarter for his ship to go to Tatooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined both the flying Lesson and Halloween, as I had the long thought and had this idea-Why I don't combine two events, where Harry/Skylar would display his Dark Side character and powers? 
> 
> Here you go with the answers.


End file.
